Aspects of the disclosure relate to electrical computers, systems, and devices. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to using authentication and approval control functions to control modifications to a distributed ledger.
Preventing unauthorized access to data and/or activity is a top priority for many entities. As distributed ledgers, such as Blockchain, become more commonly used in various industries, it is important to ensure that modification of the blocks or entries in the distributed ledger is a controlled process. Accordingly, many distributed ledger arrangements require approval of a predetermined number, percentage, or the like, of users. These users may be designated for approving modifications to the distributed ledger. However, the users might not always be available and/or user credentials may be susceptible to unauthorized access. Accordingly, systems for determining availability of approval users and controlling modification access for approval users may be advantageous.